Wiki's Rules
This page is dedicated for showing the rules about the Wiki. Please read the entire article before creating or editing any content. What is a Wiki? A Wiki is a place where all the community can share their knowledge. It's a place to discuss about topics, to write articles from our thinking, to write facts and to share ideas. A Wiki is a perfect place to let the others know on what you are good. But because of it's "based on liberty" system, a Wiki also needs rules that MUST be respected. What CAN I Do? On a Wiki, you can do 2 main things: create and modify. Creating something means that you add something NEW to the Wiki, something that preferably comes from YOU! Adding something new definitly means adding something that don't look like another article. If one of your ideas is already created, you can EDIT it to make sure it's complete by also adding YOUR ideas. Editing an article to correct mistakes is also very welcomed. What MUST I Do? *When you CREATE an article, it MUST NOT already exist. Creating multiple pages about the same topic is ridiculous and increases the number of pages for nothing. Also, it can creates conflicts with the Original Author of the page. If you have the same idea that someone else had, just edit the existing article by adding your content. *When you EDIT an article, you MUST add contents that will really help the comprehension of it (by correcting mistakes, syntax, etc.), add something IMPORTANT to the page and RESPECT the original content. Telling an Author before deleting content is always better. *You also must rename your page THE LEAST possible. Renaming a page means creating a lot of redirect links, and by doing that, we start to be confused about the real name of it. Do it only if your article's name really NEEDS to be changed. *When you put a category to a page, it MUST be an important one. Adding the most categories possible only for being popular ISN'T something to do. What MUST I DO NOT Do? *You OBVIOUSLY CAN'T add sexual connotations, violent content, abusive language, etc. *You CAN'T edit pages only for increasing your number of edits or earning badges *You CAN'T add annoying content or ridiculous comments (like "DERP Derp derp!"). It decrease a lot the Wiki's reputation *You CAN'T edit someone's profile *You CAN'T add categories for fun or for becoming popular *You CAN'T block users for nothing *You CAN'T upgrade or downgrade someone's rights without any reason (like admins) *You CAN’T add anything that would be inappropriate for kids *You CAN'T make your articles opinionated User's Rights A User can have multiple rights such as Chat Moderator or, the most important, Admin and Bureaucrats. *An admin is a great user that have certain privileges: he can edit the protected pages, access the Admin Dashboard (to moderate, reorganize and watch contents), change the visuals (like fonts with CSS or Wiki's colors), and bunch of other privileges. Being admin means being an important user that brings a lot to the wiki. *A bureaucrat is the highest of the highest. It controls who is admin and who isn't. Bureaucrats usually make themselves admins and chat moderators. Once someone is a bureaucrat, no one excpet themsleves can boot them without contacting a Wikia staff. How to Become Admin? *The first thing you need to become an admin is to have an eligible Wikia's account. That means that you must respect all the conditions that Wikia terms of uses gives. *You also must be an active editor that adds great content *You must respect all (or pretty all) the Wiki's rules Why Was I Downgraded or Blocked? *If you’ve been downgraded, it's because you didn't respect an important rule of the Wiki. *If you’ve been blocked, it's because you‘ve gone too far. Quality of Articles Good articles always make a good Wiki. But for that, the pages must contain important things: *Your page must be well organized. Use Headings to separate your content, but don't abuse of them! Short articles should NEVER have over 3 heading levels (max Heading 4. The title, which is level 1, doesn't count). *Your article MUST give a non-annoying information. If you just put "blakàa" on your page, it's totally unnecessary. *Your article's categories MUST be well choosen. *'IF YOUR PAGE ISN'T FINISHED, ADD THE CATEGORY "UNFINISHED"' so we will know what to edit and don't edit. Other Questions? If you have any other questions, please tell User:Lolgab1 or User:HALnerd. If you want to learn how to make a good article, please read the Wikia Basic Tutorial page. Category:Browse